My family Spike love story
by tripod967
Summary: I havent seen team one since Lewis died. Its been six years. Of course i miss them... im just not to eager to ever see them again. And if it was up to me i would never have seen them again. BUt fate hates me. Thats why they took Lou from me. Thats why my father abused me. Thats why my mother abanded me... Thats why i want the guy, i cant have.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Stop it! Dammit, get the hell of the ledge!" Spike yells.

"Spike don't yell at her. Shes on the verge of suicide." Ed says quietly so she cant hear.

"Spike please. Just leave." she screams, tears streaming down her face.

"You don't understand Lettie. I can't do that." Spike shakes his head,

"Of course you can.. just get up and leave, you shouldnt see this." she violently shakes her head moving further off of the ledge.

"What? Do you mean i shouldnt be here when the love of my life is about to kill herself.. because some low life told her she should kill herself. Because shes not worth the breath.. worth the space. Well Scarlett im not going to let that happen. Wanna know why? Because your the first girl to get me. Your the only person in the world who loves me for me. Not my skills.. or my amazingly good looks. But for me, the nerd, the computer geek.. the one who doesnt know a thing when it comes to girls. And you. You are the only one who i will never stop loving. No matter what you do.. i cant get over you. I am in love with you Scarlett Aria Young. So please just.. come down." through his speech he moved forward despite the warnings, and smiled, now only a few feet from the love of his life.

"Spike.. i-i-" she slips gripping the poll tightly, trying not to fall.

"Spike im slipping!" she screams, a look of pure terror on her face. She screams loosing her footing, and falls from the sixth floor ledge.

"Hold on!" he yells launching himself over the ledge..-

**Wow its like 2:07 am right now and i wrote this. Please tell me if i should continue or not. I dont know if i should.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

three hours earlier

"Have you seen the news?" Spike nervously bites his lip.

"No.. should i have?" i ask reaching for the breifing rooms remote.

"NO.. im sorry i just.. please sit down." he says nervously, sitting at the big table. I nod, sitting next to him.

"Theres no easy way to tell you..." he mumbles looking at his fingers.

"Spike please.. you're starting to scare me." i whisper trying to take in another breath. I look out the door to see everyone gathered at the front desk with Winnie, watching us. Everyone but Lou.. Whats going on?

"Lettie im so sorry..." he whispers, a tear falls down his cheek.

"No." i exclaim, jumping to my feet.

"Lettie please." he begs reaching for my arm.

"No." i whisper.

"Just let me explain what happened." he says.

"No no no. I just saw him this morning. He took me to school. He said we would hang out all weekend. Just us two- No. This is a sick joke. Its not funny Spike. You took it to far." i exclaim backing up. I was to dazed to notice team one slowly sneaking closer.

"Lettie im sorry. There was nothing i could do. He's gone." Spike says staning. _No this cannot be happening, Lou and I had the whole weekend planned out. The whole weekend away from my parents. The whole weekend! _

"Catch her shes gonna-" i hear Greg yell before my knees buckle, and my eyes roll back into my head. _'he just cant be gone.'_

My body lurches forward, realising it was just a nightmare. Why am i having these crazy dreams? Its been multiple years since Lou passed away. I yawn getting out of bed. Where would i be if he was still here? Surely not where i am now. I shake my head walking through my quiet room, and to my bathroom I must admit, it is quite lovely, but still.. i was never one to to have the best stuff.

_"I hate being alone."_ i mumble randomly to myself.

"And i _really_ dont wanna go to work." I say turning the tap on.

"Maybe i should call in sick." Then shake my head, '_Thats a stupid idea.'_ i think stripping and showering in peace. I dress quickly, hoping it wasnt snowing outside, although it probably is.. im not changing again.

Being a fasion designier is really easy. I don't understand why i don't want to go. I get a coffee from starbucks and get in my car, (Ok for the image of the car, the web i.d is weheartit add .com of course but you need to copy and paste this /entry/6935582 in order to see it. sorry for the hassle)

One thing i do love about being successful _and_ alone, is spoiling myself. I mean i also know just what to get me. Thats sad. But true. My life sucks.

* * *

"Good morning ms. Young." Kelly greets from behind her desk.

"Good morning. I will be in my office. Please make it very clear that i want no disturbances, we need to hurry and finish the spring magizine." i smile walking straight to the elevator, i hurry past all the desks not wanting to have to make small talk, i rush into my office and lock the door. I sit on the ground by the small coffee table. Speaking of coffee.. Where did mine go? '_dang it' _must've left it in the car. I sigh walking nack out side, i get my coffee shaking my head, how could i have forgotten it? Silly me.

"Scarlett!" a voice squeals from behind,

"Molly? Wow its been a _long_ time." i smile hugging my old friend.

"Ready to come back to work?" i ask looking at her cute little bundle of joy, _so cute.. i want one_.

"Well i came to talk to you about it actually. But.. Kojack wanted to come." She says geturing to her dog,

Kojack is the white one, the grey one is momma, and now she is literally a momma, she has a few babies, who are just so darn cute,

"Wow hes getting huge!" i laugh bending down in front of him. He licks my face, causing me to laugh harder.

"Well come on. Come inside, its starting to snow." i say pulling her in.

"But.. Kojack.." she says cautiously.

"Psh please._ I_ sign _their_ checks." we laugh and walk straight in. People stare at the giant fluff ball but other than that no one says any thing. Its funny how scared they are. I mean i kinda feel bad. "Oh my goodness. Andrew and I already set up a play room for Colin." she smiles getting out her phone,

"Are you kidding me? The boy is hardly three months!" i laugh.

"But its _soo_ cute!" she objects, holding out her iPhone 5. Thats insane,

"Oh and his bedroom!" she gushes, showing another picture,

"Is'nt it so cute?" she asks, begging me to agree with her.

"Yes.. but when is he gonna start reading? Age five?" i laugh. She pouts looking away.

"You wanna hold him?" she asks suddenly.

"Oh no.. its ok." i object backing away.

"Come on he doesnt bite!" she laughs holding out her baby for me to hold. I carefully take him, holding him tight. _'oh my goodness, his little_ nose!' i smile bouncing slightly.

He snuggles to me and i smile wider, but this time at Molly.

"So cute!" i mumble not wanting to wake the sleeping baby.

"Um m-ms. Youn-ng There is a gentleman here for you. H-he says that i-its urgent." Kelly stutters. My face pales. Whose here uninvited?

"Ok Ms. Kelly. Give me one minute." i say pushing the baby back to Molly, and disconnecting the phone call.

"Leave. Out the back. If i dont text or call you in exactly one hour.. call the cops." i exclaim pushing her out the back door.

"But whats going on?" she asks.

"I cant say now. Leave please. Dont stay. Once you get to th enext level under this one.. just get as many people out that you can. But you get out of here too." i exclaim shutting the fake door/wall.

"Okay ms. Kelly send in the visitor." i say trying not to stutter.

Molly's POV

"Okay everyone.. calmly leave the building. Please, i dont mean to alarm anyone but we need to exit the building." I say as calmly as possible. People slowly rise, but when gunshots are heard everyone panics, they get up screaming and yelling and take off running. _Wow.. i think i used the word calm.._ I shake my head but follow.

* * *

SRU head quarters

"Team one hot call, we have a hostage situation, a girl named Molly Wesley just called it in, said that her friend told her to the call the cops is she didnt call her within the hour. The subject is unknown at the moment but the building is called 'La mia farfalla' i dont know what it means but i think its spanish, call if you need help." Winnie finishes as the team speeds down the road. _'Wait... Doesnt Lou's little sister work there? Own th ecompany or something?' _Jules thinks looking at the car in front of her. _'Oh my god Scarlett works there!' _Sam thinks, _'This is_ _not going to be good.. or easy.' _ Greg sighs. 'This_ is going to be bad.'_ Eddie thinks.

* * *

Sorry im ending it there. Im going to start working on the new chapter though. Please review if you have any suggestions.


	3. Character Profile

Scarlett Marie-Rose Young

weheartit

.com

/entry/50937162 take out the spaces. (Sorry)

-23

-Fasion designer

-Own my own company

-Favorite color is pink

-Favorite thing to do is draw

-Favorite food Ice Cream

-Best friend Molly, who just had a baby. Her and her husband have been married for a little over a year.

-Nickname is Lettie: not sure why Spike gave it to me.

-Not much else, im pretty laidback, fun to be with, calm, i dont know why, but for some reason its hard to sure a lot of emotion. I guess it was because i didnt have the best childhood.

* * *

Small profile

I will update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Im sorry if you think this is an update. My computor is currently being reparied and it could take awhile. Sorry.


End file.
